


Opposites Attract

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: It's the 7th year after the war and things have turned back to normal. Slight AU with Snape and Remus still being alive and Ron and Hermione aren't together yet. Snape makes his students make an opposite day potion where everything they say is the opposite.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> So far I haven't read a story with this plot yet, then again I more than likely haven't read every Drarry Fanfic in existence, if this is like someone else's story it is not intentional and I will apologize and take it down.

Harry hit his head on the potions table as he groaned. He had just managed to lose Gryffindor twenty points all because the greasy haired git hated him for looking like his father. He looked up rolling his eyes as he caught Draco Malfoy’s eyes. Laughter sparkled in them like him, and his Slytherin friends laughed at his expense, and Harry angrily looked away, haphazardly adding some eye of newt into his potion. Snape instructed everyone to stop and have him inspect their potions. He grudgingly passed everyone’s potions, angry that he couldn’t fault anyone, not even Longbottom and as Harry looked around proudly, he saw Draco give him a curt nod and then look back at his notes.           The nod shocked Harry, and he found himself staring at Draco only to be pulled back by Ron going “Hey mate when will you drink your potion?” Harry shook his head and took the potion bottle that Hermione offered him. Facing each other, they mock toasted and drank the potion that would cause everything they said to be opposite.  
The effect was almost immediate, and Ron was the first to talk “Hey Harry I bloody hate you mate.” Harry and Hermione laughed, it was so weird hearing malicious words coming from Ron in such a nice manner, that it took them awhile to get used to it. Snape dismissed them, and the class walked out talking excitedly saying things that they would normally say and hearing the opposite of what they said. As they were walking to there next class, he heard Draco talking to one of his friends and subtly held back so he could spy on the ex-death eater.

    As he was walking, he heard Draco say “I hate him, Blaise, I really and truly do. He is ugly, horrible and the worst person imaginable.”  
Blaise just listened with a slightly raised eyebrow, knowing that they had drunk an opposite potion. Harry realized this as well and felt his heart stutter, and then he stopped. No his potion just probably hadn’t worked that’s all. Snape would let Draco pass without a second thought, and that was a lot more possible then what the potion is working could do. As the two groups reached the section of Hogwarts where they had to split up, Draco’s mumblings gradually disappeared, and Harry followed his friends into the common room.

    He sat down at one of the tables, taking out his Magical History textbook and was surrounded by Hermione giving him an approving look and Ron giving a Harry an incredulous look. Ron snorted and said “Harry since when do you care about homework? Come on and play wizard chess with me.” Harry smiled slightly and shook his head buried in his book as he tried to make sense of anything in it.  
Just when he thought he had finally won some quiet when he heard Seamus loudly exclaim “you want to know why Harry cares about homework all of a sudden?” Everyone in the common room turned to state at the social butterfly and gossip that was Seamus, every rumor he spread turned out to be true and no one could wait to hear what he had to say that involved the hero of the wizarding world. Harry glanced up and glared at the Irishman who’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he said: “Well when Snape told Harry that he did horrible on his potion, he did not catch Malfoy’s eyes and Malfoy did not give him a slight nod causing Harry to gaze at him in horror.”

     Everyone oohed and awed and Seamus smiled, proud of himself and not feeling the slightest bit worried when Harry ran out.  
                          _Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room_  
Blaise huffed in irritation hearing Draco exclaim for the tenth time how much he loathed and hated Potter. Honestly, Blaise knew for a fact that Draco didn’t mess up his potion and he knew what that meant. Loudly Blaise said “Do you hear yourself? You obviously hate him and we both know that you messed up your potion.” Draco stopped mid-rant as the common room went deadly silent and Slytherins looked at him and Blaise hungrily, looking forward to having something to hold over the haughty boy who thought he was better than everyone else even though he took the longest to come over to the light side. Draco, for once at a loss for words simply turned on his heel and stalked towards the door, and Blaise felt a sense of satisfaction at putting something that was needed to be done since the first year.  
Draco angrily walked up the stairs heading to the astronomy tower as Harry walked down the steps heading from the astronomy tower. Both were lost in thought, and they didn’t notice each other and promptly ran into each other.

       Both fell on their butts and exclaimed: “Hey don’t watch where you are going!” Then they gasped at the same time and eyed each other warily, and Harry sighed as he said: “I hate that you found me.”

     Draco blinked and said while slowly standing “I am so angry that we ran into each other, this is the worst thing that could have happened.” Harry sighed, ears and face burning as he got up, still believing that Draco had messed up on his potion and what he was saying was 100% true. Then he looked up and saw Draco watching him with what could only be described as amusement and warmth.  
Draco knew for a fact that Harry’s potion had worked, Snape wouldn’t let him off, and that meant that he didn’t hate that they ran into each other and yet still he could see unsureness and sadness in the brunettes shiny green eyes. Harry started to walk away and said: “I know your potion worked, I know that what you are saying isn’t how you truly feel.”

    Draco snatched Harry’s arm before he could head further down the steps and said “You are so smart Harry, I hate you so much I can't stand it. My potion didn’t work, and I believe that you believe me so I don’t have to do this so I won’t.” Then he smashed his lips to Harry’s feeling Harry instantly respond and kissed back, pulling Draco closer to have every inch of their bodies touching. They quickly climbed the stairs, and once they were on the hard floor, they were back where they started with Harry on top, tongues, and mouth biting, licking, and exploring. So engrossed in each other they didn’t see a griffin and a snake hiding in the corner smirking handing Snape the pictures they had taken of him in compromising positions with a certain DADA teacher as payment for making up the bullshit potion that was little more than a placebo. The two Slytherins left, and the Gryffindor stayed to watch a bit longer. He felt the overwhelming pride of a rumor of his becoming true, just like they always did and then he to walked away just as Draco’s pants were being removed, discreetly putting a locking charm on the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed.  



End file.
